The Knights of Byzantium
' The Knights of Byzantium ' The Knights of Byzantium is a Christian alliance dedicated to promoting member security and national prosperity. Tsar Michael I of Tsarland a small nation in Siberia founded the Knights of Byzantium. The Alliance will fulfill its goals of promoting security and prosperity for its member nations by encouraging inter-alliance trading, foreign aid packages, and assistance in defensive wars. Member nations of the Knights of Byzantium seek a neutral stance in foreign affairs but believe in justice and peace for all nations and will stand against perpetuators of injustice and oppression. ' Charter ' Preamble: We the members of the Knights of Byzantium do hereby adopt this charter for the governing of our alliance and agree to uphold the practices and principals here within outlined. Admission Requirments Any nation seeking membership shall be admitted to the Knights of Byzantium on the condition that the following criteria are met: 1.) Applicant must not currently be the member of any other alliance. 2.) Applicant must not currently be in any offensive wars. 3.) Applicant must respect the sovereignty of other Knights of Byzantium member nations. 4.) Applicant must be willing to assist other member nations who are involved in unprovoked defensive wars upon said nations request. 5.) Applicant nations maintain their sovereignty to act in the best interest of their nation and understand that the Knights of Byzantium is a fraternal confederation of like-minded nations seeking to promote prosperity and security to fellow knight brother\sisters. 6.) Applicants are free to withdraw their nation from the alliance at any time. 7.) Member nations are encouraged to trade with fellow knight brothers\sisters first and nonmember secondly. If you would like to request membership in the alliance and agree with the above admission requirements simply copy, paste, and complete the following, and email it (Through Cybernations message system) to Tsar Michael I of Tsarland current Alliance Caesar: I (ruler name) of (nations name) do hereby request membership in the Knights of Byzantium. I have read and agree with the admission requirements outlined in this charter. I will act chivalrously and bring honor to my fellow knight brothers and sisters. This is my oath and my honor. After completing and mailing the above oath go into edit my nation and under alliances choose other and type : The Knights of Byzantium. Save the changes. Allow about 24 hours to receive you confirmation email with the Url to the alliances website (currently under construction). Welcome Knight brother or sister to the Knights of Byzantium. Huzzah!!! ' Alliance Structure ' The Knights of Byzantium is presided over by an “ Alliance Caesar” (Alliance Emperor). The Alliance Caesar is the sovereign of the Alliance and operates as the chairman over all of the alliances business. The Alliance Caesar retains autocratic powers. Decisions made by the Alliance Caesar may be appealed by individual member nations or overruled by a two-thirds vote of the membership. The Alliance Caesar may create or disband alliance offices as needed. The Alliance Caesar shall hold the office of Caesar for one year after which time an election shall be held. The acting Alliance Caesar shall be eligible to run for his\her office again if so desired for there are no term limits for the office of Alliance Caesar. ' Order of the Double Eagle ' All former Alliance Caesars are automatically admitted to the Order of the Double Eagle and shall be given the title: Knight-Errant of the Byzantine Double Eagle. Members of the Order of the Double Eagle shall be given two votes in elections and aloud to display the golden double eagle emblem in addition the Knights of Byzantium emblem that all Knight members are aloud to display. The Alliance Caesar can award this title to any Knights of Byzantium member.